


Come on Baby, Light My Fire

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “I wonder how your subjects in the Fire Nation would react to hearing that you warm the Southern Water Tribal Ambassador’s toes all night?” Sokka wondered idly, snuggling down under thick furs and blankets.“I like to think I’m keeping more warm than that,” Zuko said, with a shy smile. “Anyway, aren’t you used to the cold? You should be keeping me warm.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Come on Baby, Light My Fire

“I wonder how your subjects in the Fire Nation would react to hearing that you warm the Southern Water Tribal Ambassador’s toes all night?” Sokka wondered idly, snuggling down under thick furs and blankets. 

Zuko snorted, removing his ceremonial comb and letting his hair fall free before joining him. 

They were traveling back to the Fire Nation from a cultural exchange visit with the Southern Water Tribe. It looked good for Zuko to be constantly visiting the other kingdoms’ rulers, and it looked especially good for him to be visiting the Avatar, now that the Avatar was married to the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. 

Firelord Zuko traveled with a small entourage, but an entourage nonetheless. Ambassadors, courtiers, servants, and guards were with him constantly. But none of them regularly shared his tent, or his bed, like Ambassador Sokka. 

“I like to think I’m keeping more warm than _that_ ,” Zuko said, with a shy smile. “Anyway, aren’t you used to the cold? You should be keeping me warm.” 

“I can’t if you don’t get into bed, your highnessness.” 

Zuko groaned, but obediently got into bed. 

Sokka immediately coiled around him with a sigh. 

“Ah! Your toes are like ice!” 

“What happened to warming up the rest of me?” Sokka complained. 

“Just because I am warm, it does not mean I want to share that warmth!” Zuko shouted, elbowing Sokka roughly. 

“Look, your Firelordliness, you know how this works,” Sokka said, sounding very reasonable for all that he was wrestling the Fire Lord into submission—and it was working. “You warm me up first, and I keep you warm all night long.” 

“Ugh. That’s your worst come-on line yet.” 

“ _Worst_? How long have we been sleeping together?” Sokka asked loudly, and laughed when Zuko blushed again. “Buddy, I'm just getting going. You haven’t heard worst.” 

Zuko sighed and gave up, shivering slightly as Sokka pawed at him with cold hands and fingers. 

“Don’t you worry, baby, I’ll keep you warm _all_ night long,” Sokka said in a low baritone, eyebrows suggestive. 

“I have never been less interested in having sex with you than I am right now,” Zuko groaned. 

“Fine by me. You’ll need to save your strength for the three-day trek to the boats. Told you you wouldn’t want to visit during ice time.” Sokka flopped on top of him, sticking his hands under Zuko’s back and his feet behind Zuko’s knees. Sokka was weirdly flexible, actually, which thinking about _did_ make Zuko want to have sex with him…a little.

“You’re right. I should have left you behind,” Zuko said, but he was smiling. He took a deep breath, and kindled the fire in him to _really_ warm them up, knowing how much it annoyed Sokka. 

“Okay, okay, too warm. Too warm!” Sokka all but yelped as he skittered away, leaving a bruise on Zuko’s chest. “All that heat on my frozen toes!” 

“Oh, what’s the matter, babe, don’t you want to cuddle for warmth?” Zuko asked, following him across the pallet to wrap arms and legs around him, too. “I thought you liked me as your personal furnace?” 

“Eugh. Too warm! Way too warm! How do you sleep like this? I’m suffocating!” 

_“My...Lord?_ ” said a voice from outside, nervous, awkward. “Are you—alright?” 

Zuko sat up, letting go of Sokka completely. “Yes! We’re all fine here, thanks! Going to sleep! Thank you!” 

_“Very good, my Lord.”_

Zuko waited in the quiet until the guard wandered a bit further away. Sokka started laughing, covering his mouth but shaking the pallet. Then Zuko whacked him in the arm. 

“You’re not as funny as you think you are,” Zuko said, turning away from him. “Go to sleep.” 

“Only as funny as I need to be to amuse myself,” Sokka said, sliding back over, spooning behind Zuko. They were both a normal temperature now. Warm, cozy, with cold noses that stuck out from the blankets. Sokka threaded their fingers together and intertwined their legs. He liked to keep his bad leg, the one broken in the battle against Ozai, close to Zuko, letting his heat relax the muscles and ease the bone-ache that never fully went away. “You warm enough?” 

“Yes. How about your toes?” 

“Good. You do keep more than just my toes warm, you know.” 

Zuko huffed, and Sokka kissed his neck. “Goodnight, my Fire.” 

“...Don’t you mean Fire _Lord_?” Zuko goaded, though he knew perfectly well Sokka didn’t call him Lord except in public, when he absolutely had to in order to avoid causing an international incident.

“You heard me, Fire.” He slipped his toes under Zuko’s leg.

**Author's Note:**

> Eighth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021. Today's prompt was "Fire."


End file.
